Gara-Gara Bahasa Inggris
by akane.yumi
Summary: Karma ketahuan belok! Semua gara-gara Bahasa Inggris / BoyxBoy - Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa


" **Gara-Gara Bahasa Inggris"**

 **An Assassination Classroom Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung keabsurd-an dan keambiguan, serta mengandung unsur penjurusan(?) ke boyxboy. Bagi siapa yang anti dengan hal-hal ambigu di atas, silahkan close tab dan bacalah fanfic lain dengan tenang. Jangan salahkan saya karena saya sudah memberikan peringatan sebelumnya. Trims.**

 **Assassination Classroom ©Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo, Nagisa- _kun_ ," yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke sumber suara – yang ternyata berasal dari seorang anak bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. " _Hisashiburi_."

Manik biru itu membulat, dia sangat mengenal orang ini. "Karma- _kun_? Kau sudah kembali?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti, kemudian manik tembaganya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah suatu benda – atau makhluk? – kuning seperti gurita yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan. "Hee~ Jadi itukah Koro- _sensei_? _Sugee_ ~ Benar-benar seperti gurita."

Pandangan seluruh siswa mengarah ke pemilik suara sambil bertanya-tanya, apakah si jenius-berandal ini akan melakukan sesuatu kepada guru mereka? Namun Nagisa tahu, sahabatnya ini pasti sudah menyiapkan sebuah perangkap. Walaupun terlihat santai, tapi tidak mungkin seorang Akabane Karma akan melepaskan mainan barunya – si guru gurita.

"Nagisa, sebenarnya Karma itu orangnya seperti apa?" Kini giliran gadis bersurai hijau, Kayano, yang menghampiri Nagisa.

Nagisa terlihat berfikir sejenak, " _Etto_ , saat kelas 1 dan kelas 2 aku selalu satu kelas dengannya. Tapi sejak naik kelas 3, dia jadi sedikit liar dan berakhir di skors."

Ya, dia memang selalu satu kelas dengan Karma sejak kelas 1, tapi mereka tidaklah seakrab yang reader- _tachi_ harapkan, seakan-akan masing-masing dari mereka saling menjaga jarak.

.

.

.

" _Are_ ~ Lihat! Itu Nagisa."

"Nampaknya dia sangat senang berada di kelas E." Nagisa berusaha keras menghiraukan bisikan – yang sengaja dikencangkan – oleh dua anak dari gedung utama, mantan teman sekelasnya, tangannya pun mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas yang tersampir di bahunya. "Letak kelasnya jauh di atas gunung, belum lagi tidak ada kantin dan toiletnya pun kotor."

Anak yang satunya bergidik mengejek, "Hii~ Sampai mati pun aku tak ingin masuk kelas E."

 _ **Prang!**_

"Hee~ Sampai mati pun tak mau?" Tangannya mengarahkan botol kaca yang sisa separuh itu, " _Jaa_ , bagaimana kalau kalian mati saja sekalian?"

"A-Akabane! Ayo pergi." Kedua anak tersebut pergi diiringi dengan tawa milik Karma. Lagi-lagi, Nagisa dibuat kaget dengan kemunculan teman merahnya ini.

Karma membuang pecahan botol dan berjalan mendekati Nagisa, bibirnya mengukir senyum. "Tak mungkin kan aku melakukannya? Aku sudah dapat mainan bagus di kelas E, sayang sekali kalau kena skors lagi."

" _A-Arigatou_ ," Nagisa segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Karma. Ugh, ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, kita satu kelas lagi, Nagisa- _kun_."

"Yah, begitulah, haha." Nagisa tertawa datar.

Karma berjalan mendahului Nagisa, setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti, membuat Nagisa juga menghentikan langkahnya. Karma berbalik, menatap Nagisa yang juga menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tak suka kita satu kelas lagi?"

"E-Eh? _Iie_ , bukannya begitu.." Lagi-lagi Nagisa menghindari tatapan Karma. Pandangannya mengarah ke sekitar, stasiun tampak sepi.

"Hm, _yokatta_ ," Nagisa bisa mendengar langkah Karma yang semakin mendekat. Nagisa mengembalikan arah pandangannya, mendapati wajah Karma yang kurang lebih berjarak 5 cm dari wajahnya. Sebuah tepukan dapat ia rasakan di pucuk kepalanya, " _Tanoshimi masho_."

Ah, ini sih gawat.

.

.

.

" _You're incredible in bed. Repeat._ "

" _Y-You're incredible in bed._ "

Guru asing yang sedang mengajar itu menatap sekeliling. " _Sou_ , seperti itu. Saat pertama kali aku mendekati target, aku mengatakan hal itu, artinya 'Kau hebat di ranjang'."

Nagisa facepalm, seluruh murid facepalm. _Kenapa kau membuat murid smp mengatakan hal itu, Bitch-sensei?_

Secara tidak sengaja Nagisa merasa seperti sedang diawasi, Nagisa langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Karma yang sedang menumpukan dagunya pada tangan kanannya sambil menatap Nagisa. Bukan menatap biasa, namun tatapan tersebut diselingi dengan senyum ambigu. Nagisa cepat-cepat membenarkan posisi duduknya, pipinya menampakkan sedikit semu merah. _Apa-apaan sih Karma-_ kun?

"Lalu, di kelasku aku akan mengajari kalian cara berkomunikasi menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Jadi kali ini aku mengajarkan tentang membuat kalimat—"

"Nagisa," panggil Kayano. "Daritadi Karma memandangimu terus, kalian ada masalah?"

 _Ya, sepertinya masalah besar_. "I-itu.. Entahlah," Nagisa tersenyum canggung, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Karma sedang cekikikan di belakang sana.

"Karma- _kun_! Jangan ribut sendiri di belakang," Bitch- _sensei_ berkacak pinggang, Karma menatap malas. "Sebagai gantinya, buat kalimat dengan menggunakan subjek _I_ dan _You_ sebagai objek."

" _I_ dan _You_ , kah.." Semua pandangan mengarah ke arah Karma, seketika senyum jahil mengembang di bibir Karma. Ia menatap Nagisa. " _I love you_."

 _Eh? Karma belok? Beloknya ke Nagisa? Uso!_ Pikir beberapa murid.

Nagisa sweatdrop.

Bitch- _sensei_ tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, buatkan satu kalimat _compliment_ , ke.. siapa ya, ah, ke Nagisa- _kun_."

Nagisa makin sweatdrop.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu.." Karma menyenderkan punggungnya, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Nagisa- _kun, you're so beautiful today_."

 _YAPPARI KARMA BELOK!_

Sedangkan di sisi lain terdapat makhluk biru kecil yang wajahnya sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus sambil komat-kamit berdoa. _Kami-sama, tasukete…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bentar gue mau ketawa nista dulu HAHAHAH**

 **Halo-halo, gue author ga baru baru banget di dunia per-penpik-an, cuma ini cerita pertama yang gue publish di fandom ini. Sebelumnya gue nyelem di fandom sebelah dengan pair yang merah-biru juga. Betewe adegan terakhir itu beneran kejadian di kelas gue beberapa hari yang lalu dan itu sangat kamvret XD**

 **Terus krisar dan review-nya sangat diperlukan buat perkembangan selanjutnya #tsahh**

 **Gue kira ga mau cuap-cuap panjang, jadi langsung aja yha.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Akane Yumi.**


End file.
